


"I'm scared."

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 days 30 fics, Developing Relationship, M/M, Time Skips, kinda slow burn ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “We’re about 89% sure,” Lydia says, braking away from the conversation she was having with Allison. “I can’t say 100% because that would be lying, but it’s the best that we could come up with on the spot.”22•27





	"I'm scared."

**Author's Note:**

> And so we begin ....

Stiles honestly can’t remember the last time that there wasn’t something threating the safety of all the citizens in Beacon Hills. It seemed like every month there was more research to be done, more books to read, and less hours to focus on the things that have seemed to become less and less important to them all. And yet here they are again, trying to save all of the completely oblivious souls that lived not even twenty miles west of them in the heart of Beacon Hills.

“C’mon Stiles,” Scott says, practically begging him.

This week they’re dealing with Fae and Fairies, which is new to Stiles. Stiles didn’t know about all the extra bad things that were out there when this whole things started. If he did he might have reconsidered looking for that body the night this all started. Maybe he wouldn’t have met Derek or Isaac, of became close friends with Lydia and Allison, or have such a tight group of friends, of pack. But then again he may have been able to focus on college and graduating Valedictorian and maybe could join theatre or something.

The thing is as much as Stiles likes to think he would change things if given the opportunity, he probably wouldn’t. As much as he hated the constant danger they always seemed to be in he still loved all the good things that came out of it too.

Stiles runs his hands through his already dirty hair. They were all standing around in Derek’s apartment, because he had that now, going over the plan one more time. As resident emissary it was Stiles duty to deal with all magical beings, and seeing as he was the only human he was also the only one that drew their interest.

Scott was pacing the floor, Isaac was staring into space, Lydia was talking quietly with Allison (no doubt coming up with plan B), Erica was sitting behind Boyd, both their eyes set on Stiles, and Derek was standing stoically in the corner, waiting for Stiles’ answer.

“Are we sure, are we one hundred percent positive this is all that we can do?” Stiles asks, not meeting anyone’s eyes, running his hands through his hair again.

“We’re about 89% sure,” Lydia says, braking away from the conversation she was having with Allison. “I can’t say 100% because that would be lying, but it’s the best that we could come up with on the spot.”

Stiles opens his mouth a few times to say something but no words come out. What they were asking him to do was put his life on the line. They have been at this crossroad before, asking another to put their life on the line for others. It only backfired once, but that one tie was enough to make Stiles extremely weary.

“I know,” Scott says, “I know what you’re thinking but this is different,” Scott says.

“How?” Stiles says quietly. “Jackson was a person too, no matter how shitty he was,” Stiles says. He can see Derek shift out of the corner of his eye. Stiles wondered when he started doing that, started keeping note of where Derek was during these things.

“Scott,” Eric starts, speaking up for the first time in hours. “We have a few days, let him think about it,” Erica whispers, kind and sure, in Stiles corner. Just like always. He flashes a smile in her direction, forever grateful for her.

“Okay,” Scott says, his shoulders finally letting go of all the tension he was carrying. “Okay,” he says again.

Everyone gets up to leave but Stiles stays sitting, staring at his hands while everyone says their goodbyes, their ‘until tomorrows’.

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Lydia says when she comes to kiss his cheek goodbye. “Talk to him about it, I know his opinion matters,” she whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek then following out the door behind Scott and Allison.

Once they’re all gone Stiles can see Derek move out of the corner of his eye. Stiles looks up from his hands to see Derek crossing the room to sit on the coffee table that was in front of him. For a few minutes they just sit there and stare at each other, no one saying a word.

“I trust you,” Derek says, his voice a whisper, Stiles almost didn’t catch it.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“I trust you,” Derek pauses, his eyebrows pulling together. “I don’t know when it happened or what happened to change it, but I trust you. Maybe I did all along I just never realized it, but I trust you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Stiles whispers, not daring to look away from Derek.

Derek takes a moment, his eyebrows threading together again. “Do you remember when I was taken by Kate again?” Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head yes. “I remember dreaming of you, of you helping me in my dreams. You told me about the counting fingers trick, about getting out of the basement of a dream to retain consciousness.”

Stiles stares at him with his mouth open.

“The point is I could have dreamt anyone; my mother, Scott, my sister, my dad, Lydia, literally anyone. But I chose you. I trust you.” Derek takes a moment, bringing his face to rub over his beard.

There’s a few beats of silence and Stiles doesn’t fill it with noise.

“Do you trust me?” Derek finally asks, voice not above a whisper.

Stiles think about it for a few minutes, thinks back to situations in the past. Stiles can’t remember a time where he _didn’t_ trust Derek. He isn’t sure when it happened either but he does. “Yes,” Stiles whispers, his eyes trailing over Derek’s features. He was beautiful.

“Then trust me to catch you,” Derek says, reaching out and taking Stiles hand, his own sliding up Stiles’ arm underneath the long sleeve hoodie he was wearing. “Trust me to bring you back.”

“I’m scared,” Stiles whispers, his eyes meeting Derek’s.

Derek brings his hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and brings their foreheads together. “I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. I'm going to try my hardest to find a way out of this, I promise,” Derek is silent for a moment, their foreheads touching, breathing each other’s air. “I couldn’t, you’re my anchor Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days, 30 fics, 30 promts
> 
> This is going to be all in the same universe. Time is going to skip around from part to part but they are still the same Stiles and Derek just atdifferent ages and different times. 
> 
> Go see me on Tumblr: SeptSaph


End file.
